I Can't Believe It!
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Kuroko ternyata menyimpan kisah masa lalu yang kelam. Dapatkah dia memperbaikinya, terutama ketika pemacu semuanya itu adalah orang yang paling dikasihinya? ; AkaKuro ; Shonen-ai ; Warning maybe OOC, angst ; Kolaborasi Ryuukaze Hikari & fubba123 ; dibuat untuk FID ke 5; cover belong to its original owner ; RnR please?
1. Chapter 1: Undiscoverable

**I can't believe It!**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) :

**Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

Pairing :

**Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

Rated :

**T**

**Chapter 1 : **_**Undiscovered**_

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, tinggallah seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki surai secerah birunya langit musim semi. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang siswa dari SMP Teiko yang tergabung dalam team reguler basket di sekolah itu. Dia juga merupakan anggota keenam dari Kiseki no Sedai alias Generasi Keajaiban karena kemampuannya dalam mengoper bola. Baik tidaknya peran bola Kuroko tergantung pada hebat atau tidaknya kemampuan bermain basket pemain yang menjadi pasangannya sehingga dia disebut _kage_ atau bayangan.

Suatu pagi, pemuda beriris senada dengan rambutnya itu bangkit dari ranjang empuk miliknya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dari _shower_, lengkap dengan seragam sekolah SMP Teiko. Bergegas dia menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama paman dan bibinya.

Kuroko sudah diangkat menjadi anak dari pasangan Kuroko Takumi dan Kuroko Megumi yang merupakan saudara jauh dari orangtua Kuroko. Ibu Kuroko meninggal dunia ketika melahirkan Kuroko ke dunia karena _leukimia_ yang dideritanya sejak lama itu. _Leukimia _adalah penyakit yang membuat darah seseorang sulit membeku. Sebelum mereka memiliki anak, dokter sudah memperingati mereka akan hal ini. Namun, tekad sang istri yang ingin memiliki keluarga lengkap meluluhkan hati sang dokter serta suaminya. Ujungnya, saat proses kelahiran Kuroko, beliau mengalami pendarahan hebat lalu meninggal karena kekurangan darah.

Sang suami pun pasrah akan hal ini dan merelakan kepergian istrinya. Dia telah bersumpah akan merawat Kuroko sampai akhir hayatnya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Ketika Kuroko berusia 10 tahun, sang ayah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang merenggut nyawanya. Kuroko selamat akan hal itu – hanya mendapatkan luka gores yang tidak begitu parah meski dirinya hampir terlihat seperti mumi dengan perban yang hampir membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Mendengar kejadian itu, paman dan bibinya mengangkat Kuroko sebagai anak mereka, karena mereka sendiri tidak dikaruniai anak seorang pun. Dan sejak saat itu, Kuroko tidak bisa berekspresi seperti sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia selalu saja tergiang akan kenangan tentang ayahnya sebelum dan pada saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dalam hati dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menemukan siapa orang yang dianggapnya pembunuh ayahnya. Untungnya, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Kuroko sempat melihat dan mengingat plat nomor kendaraan yang menabraknya saat itu.

"_Ohayou __g__ozaimasu._" Kata Kuroko begitu sampai di dapur.

"_Ara.. Ohayou mo_ Tetsu-chan. Ayo duduk kita makan bersama ya." Balas sang bibi ramah.

"_Ohayou_ Tetsuya. Ayo kita segera makan," balas sang paman.

"Baik." kata Kuroko datar.

Setelah acara sarapan pagi itu, Kuroko segera memakai sepatunya, namun sebelum keluar sang bibi memberikan sekotak bento untuknya. Kuroko menerima kotak bento tersebut lalu membuka pintu rumah sang paman – yang sekarang juga adalah kediamannya juga dan berkata "_Ittekimasu._" Sebelum menutup pintunya dan mendapat balasan dari paman dan bibinya yang berkata "_Itterashai._"

Kuroko pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena tidak ingin merepotkan pamannya yang harus mengantarnya ke sekolah tiap pagi lalu pergi ke kantor tempat sang paman bekerja dengan jalan yang memutar. Dan dia berkata 'Aku ingin menghemat dan tidak mau merepotkan bibi' ketika ditawari sang bibi untuk naik kendaraan umum. Alhasil bibi dan pamannya hanya bisa mengiyakan keinginan Kuroko.

Begitu sampai dikelasnya, Kuroko tidak terbiasa untuk mengatakan 'Ohayou Gozaimasu' pada teman sekelasnya karena dia yakin bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan balasan dari teman sekelasnya _kecuali..._

"_Ohayou_ Tetsuya."

_..._ _sang kapten team basketnya_, _Akashi Seijurou_

"_Ohayou mo, _Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko dengan nada dan wajah datarnya

"_Ohayou_ Kurokocchi~" sapa seorang pria memiliki surai secerah mentari dan bermata kuning madu yang memeluk Kuroko gemas dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian pemuda kuning itu ditarik oleh seorang sosok tinggi berkulit gelap – siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih dari pelaku yang memeluk Kuroko. "_Urusai na_, Kise!" kata pemuda itu.

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu! Masa aku tidak boleh memeluk Kurokocchi?!" kata pemuda berambut pirang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kise Ryouta. Dia berprofesi sebagai model remaja yang sedang naik daun, merangkap juga sebagai pangeran sekolah.

Aomine Daiki – _Ace_ dari klub basket Teiko yang memang berkulit seperti cokelat batangan itu hanya menatap Kise dengan pandangan cemburunya. "_Ohayou_ Tetsu." Sapa Aomine dengan senyumannya.

"_Ohayou_ Kuro-chin." Sapa teman satu kelasnya yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan bersurai ungu.

"_Ohayou_ Kuroko." Sapa pemuda berambut hijau yang mengenakan kacamata. Sang pemakai kacamata – Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang menyapa duluan tersebut baru berjalan masuk kelas.

"_Ohayou mo _Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Karena Kurokochi sudah datang bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal sebelum bel masuk berbunyi?" saran Kise

"Ryouta, apakah kau bisa membaca jam? 5 MENIT LAGI bel berbunyi." Balas Akashi dengan sikap _emperor-_nya.

"Aku tau-ssu. Ayolah daripada ki-" perkataan Kise terputus karena sebuah gunting mereh melesat melewati samping wajahnya dan sedikit menggores wajah tampannya itu.

"Kau dengar perkataanku Ryouta? Jatah latihanmu kutambah 3 kali lipat kerena telah membantah perkataanku." Kata sang kapten bermanik merah cerah itu. Kise hanya diam membatu membayangkan beratnya latihan yang akan dia jalani hari ini. Latihan dengan porsi biasa saja sudah membuatnya nyeri dibagian betis apalagi ditambah 3 kali lipat? Bisa - bisa badannya kram seminggu penuh.

**.**

Setelah bel tanda berakhirnya rutinitas belajar mengajar, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu segera menuju ke _gym_ yang berada tepat disebelah gedung belajar dan segera mengganti seragam dengan kaos berlengan pendek serta celana pendek selutut. Tak lupa juga mengenakan sepatu kets. Setelah memasang nomor dada, mereka lalu menuju ke _gym_ dan menjalani latihan bagaikan di neraka baik dari pelatih mereka maupun dari _e__mperor_ _Kise__ki no Sei__dai_, Akashi Seijurou.

"Tetsuya, setelah latihan kita pulang bersama," kata (baca:perintah) Akashi

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku, Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko.

"Aku rasa, baru saja ada yang menolak perintahku," kata Akashi yang sudah siap dengan gunting merah keramatnya itu.

"Baiklah," balas Kuroko yang masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi – tetapi, apakah benar? Hal inilah yang dipertanyakan dirinya.

"Nah.. Itu yang aku ingin dengar darimu, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi terhadap dirinya sebelum memberi perintah keliling lapangan sepuluh kali untuk semua anggota _Kiseki no Seidai._

.

_**After **__**e**__**xercise**_

Setelah melewati latihan basket yang bagai di neraka, semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengganti kembali seragam mereka setelah membasuh diri di _shower_ yang tersedia.

"Sungguh.. aku.. hampir mati.." racau sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang terkulai tak berdaya di kursi dalam ruang ganti.

Aomine yang sedang berganti sepatu lantas menjawab. "Itu salahmu sendiri kan, bodoh.." ujarnya. Namun, tangannya menyodorkan sebotol _Pocaro Swead _untuk kekasihnya.

"..Kau memang yang terbaik, Aominecchii!" Pemuda pirang itu lalu memeluk Aomine tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari kursi pendek yang mereka duduki.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu spontan meninju lengan Kise. "K-kau, bodoh! Aku kaget, tahu!"

"Sudah hentikan adegan mesra kalian. Segera ganti baju dan pulang." Sang kapten menutup pintu lemarinya sambil menekankan kalimatnya pada sang sejoli.

"BAIK!"

.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Tetsuya, ayo ke sebelah sini.." ajak sang kapten sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil _Merci_ hitam mulus yang terparkir di samping sekolah.

Kuroko hanya mampu terdiam mengikuti perintah temannya itu. Dalam hati dia berteriak kagum, bertanya-tanya sekaya apakah kapten basketnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuya? Apa kau sakit, daritadi kau sering terdiam.." ucap pemuda beriris merah yang duduk di samping sang bayangan. Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya yang besar pada dahi Kuroko.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku mungkin hanya perlu istirahat." Kuroko menjawab dengan ekspresi masih sedatar kertas HVS.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," jawab Akashi cuek walaupun pandangan matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sambil menarik tangannya, pemuda tampan itu balik memandangi rumah-rumah yang terlewat.

.

_**In front of Kuroko's house**_

"Baik, terima kasih Akashi-kun. Kau baik sekali mau mengantarkanku pulang." Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu membungkukkan badan tanda terima kasih. Dia berdiri di samping mobil, di sebelah Akashi yang tidak keluar dari tempatnya.

"Tidak masalah Tetsuya. Memang aku sudah ingin mengantarmu sejak lama. Rumahmu jauh namun kau selalu berjalan kaki. Perhatikan dirimu lebih baik, atau kau tidak berguna saat pertandingan berlangsung." Akashi yang duduk tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada itu dengan sangat tidak biasanya menceramahi Kuroko.

Kuroko yang tercengang lantas kembali berdiri tegak dan meminta maaf.

"Buat apa minta maaf? Aku sudah seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kondisi fisikmu baik di lapangan maupun sehari-hari sebagai kapten. Ingat, jaga dirimu baik-baik Tetsuya. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok," dengan itu dia menutup jendela dan mobil mulai berjalan.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Sang pemuda berwajah manis yang ditinggalkan itu lalu membalas salam dengan suara pelan. Ia memandangi benda kotak elegan yang melaju itu, menyadari sesuatu..

'_Mataku pasti salah..'_ Kuroko kembali memandang plat nomor mobil tersebut. Setelah memandangi kembali, Kuroko tersentak dan mempererat pegangan pada tas sekolahnya.

'_Mengapa harus dia?'_

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**I can't believe It!**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) :

**Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

Pairing :

**Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

Rated :

**T**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Truth**

"_Sampai jumpa besok." Sang pemuda berwajah manis yang ditinggalkan itu lalu membalas salam dengan suara pelan. Ia memandangi benda kotak elegan yang melaju itu, menyadari sesuatu.._

'_Mataku pasti salah..' Kuroko kembali memandang plat nomor mobil tersebut. Setelah memandangi kembali, Kuroko tersentak dan mempererat pegangan pada tas sekolahnya._

'_Mengapa harus dia?'_

.

Malam itu terasa bagaikan jatuh kedalam jurang paling dalam seakan tanpa dasar. Kuroko benar-benar merasa kosong, hatinya mencelos. Pasalnya, Kapten sekaligus orang yang sangat dia sayangi ternyata adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou.

'Mengapa harus dia?' Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dikepala Kuroko. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi.

'Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan kepadaku? Belum cukupkah kau mengambil kedua orangtuaku? Apa kau sudah tidak menyangiku lagi, Kami-sama?' batinnya.

Kuroko meneteskan air matanya yang sudah lama tak dia keluarkan lagi setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Mengapa.." isaknya dalam kesunyian kamarnya. Tanpa sadar dia tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya ataupun menyiapkan isi tas untuk besok akibat kelelahan.

**06.00 AM**

_Kriiiing! Kriiingg!_

Bunyi alarm yang cukup keras membangunkan Kuroko dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kuroko mengusap kedua pipinya untuk menyingkirkan air mata yang mengering. Segera dia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di depan kamar mandi lalu membasuh dirinya dengan air hangat yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh sang bibi. Setelah itu, bergegas dia menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk hari ini dan tidak lupa baju ganti untuk latihan setelah pulang sekolah lalu menuju ke ruang makan.

Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu makan dengan malas, sampai-sampai bibi dan pamannya cemas. Kuroko hanya menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja kemudian berlalu setelah mengucapkan salam.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju kesekolah, dia berpapasan dengan Aomine yang terlihat sekali masih mengantuk, jangan lupakan sang kekasih yang selalu setia berkicau disebelahnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Top Model Remaja, Kise Ryouta. Wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi kusut sekali, kemungkinan baru dibangunkan secara paksa setelah nonton bokep semalam suntuk.

Jujur saja, Kuroko merasa iri akan kemesraan dua sejoli itu. Tanpa sadar Kuroko berpikir, 'Andai saja aku dan Akashi-kun bisa seperti mereka..' Menyadari pikirannya sendiri, dengan cepat pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

'Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?! Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang yang sudah merenggut nyawa ayahku!' lanjutnya

"Hmm? _Ohayou_, Tetsu," sapa Aomine yang sadar dengan keberadaan pemuda 'bayangan' itu

"_Ohaayooou_ Kurokocchiiii~" sapa segaligus peluk Kise begitu menyadari orang yang paling dia sayangi –tentu saja setelah Aomine.

"_O-Ohayou mo_ Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, dan bi-bisakah kau melepaskannya? Aku tidak bisa bernafas.." protes Kuroko pelan.

_BLETAK!_

"_Mo__u_, Aominecchi, kau tidak perlu menjitakku seperti itu-_ssu_. Kalau aku bodoh sepertimu bagaimana?" keluh Kise setelah mendapatkan jitakan 'sayang' dari kekasih berkulit gelapnya tersebut.

"Kalau kau bodoh sih bukan urusanku, dan Hei! apa maksudmu bodoh sepertiku, hah? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau bayangkan, _Bishounen-san_," balas Aomine.

"_Bishounen__ wa jyanai-ssu_!" kata Kise yang tidak terima dibilang 'Pria Cantik' sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Tapi tak sedikit pun ia melepaskan pelukan dari Koroko.

"_Ne_, Kurokocchi, tumben kau tidak berangkat bareng Akashicchi?" tanya Kise yang tanpa sadar membuka luka batin yang baru saja tertutup.

"_Iie, nandemonai desu_" balasnya dengan wajah tertuntuk untuk menutupi kedua manik _baby blue_ miliknya yang berkaca-kaca

"Hmm.. _Sou ka._ Bagaimana kalau besok kita berangkat bareng saja?" tawar Kise. Belum barang sedetik setelah Kise mengatakannya ada sebuah gunting merah yang melesat cepat dan menggores pipi kanannya .

"Aku rasanya ada yang sedang mendekati _milikku_?" kata Akashi penuh dengan penekanan. Dia berdiri tidak jauh berada didepan mereka bertiga.

"Gyaaaaaa! A-Akashicchi?! Sejak kapan kau disana-ssu? Apa kau juga bisa menggunakan _missdirection_ seperti Kurokocchi?" teriak Kise yang membuat Aomine dan Kuroko menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan alasan tidak mau menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Hmph. Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan _m__issdirection_, kaunya saja yang tidak peka terhadap sekitar. Pantas saja Daiki terus-terusan berada disebelahmu." Kata Akashi.

"Hah?" kata Aomine dan Kise bersamaan.

"Sudahlah aku yakin otak kalian tidak bisa mencerna kata-kataku. Ayo Tetsuya." Kata Akashi lalu menggenggam lengan Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan justru menundukan kepalanya.

"_Sumimasen_, Akashi-kun. Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja, lagipula sudah dekat dengan sekolah." Tolak Kuroko

"Tetsuya-"

"Maaf. Aku permisi dulu." lanjut Kuroko menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

Sesampainya Kuroko ditaman, dia segera duduk dibangku taman yang terdapat tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Taman ini adalah tempat yang dulu dia sering kunjungi bersama dengan Ayahnya, tetapi setelah kejadian itu dia lebih memilih untuk menempuh rute yang lebih jauh hanya untuk tidak melewati taman itu. Sekarang dia benar-benar teringat lagi akan kenangan beberapa tahun silam. Semua yang ada ditaman ini masih tidak berubah sama sekali, membuatnya menangis lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjulur dan mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya seperti ingin menenangkan hati Kuroko. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika iris cerah miliknya bertabrakan dengan sepasang iris rubi yang sedang tidak ingin dia lihat untuk saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat, padat dan jelas

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko yang sangat berat ketika mengucapkan nama dari seseorang yang mengusap kepalanya tersebut

"Kau tau? Kau tidak bisa berbohong dihadapanku, Tetsuya" kata Akashi yang sudah pasti menyadari kebohongan dibalik kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko. "Apakah kau masih teringat akan kenangan sewaktu bersama ayahmu?" tanyanya pelan.

_S__YOK_

Itulah kata yang pas untuk kondisi Kuroko saat ini. 'Ba-bagaimana bisa... Aku lupa kalau dia punya _Emperor Eyes_!' batinnya kesal.

"Y-Yah kurang lebih seperti itu" jawab Kuroko.

"Begitu rupanya" balas Akashi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Akashi.

Terkutuklah engkau wahai kemampuan yang bernama _Emperor Eyes_ yang bisa tau segalanya. Bukan hanya karena Akashi memiliki _Emperor Eyes_ tetapi Akashi juga merupakan teman dekat Kuroko sejak mereka berdua bertemu ditaman ini.

"Aku tidak sedang menghindarimu, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bergabung dengan yang lainnya" jawab Kuroko sekenanya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu, Tetsuya," balas Akashi sembari meninggalkan taman menuju sekolah dan menginggalkan Kuroko seorang diri di taman yang penuh dengan kenangan. "Lebih baik kau bergegas kalau tidak ingin terlambat" lanjut Akashi sebelum dia meneruskan langkahnya. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Akashi memikirkan banyak cara untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari semua keanehan yang dia rasakan setelah dia mengantar pulang Kuroko malam itu.

Ketika merasa jarak antara posisinya dengan taman itu cukup jauh, Akashi mengambil ponsel merah miliknya dan menelpon seseorang

"Halo? Ini aku Seijuurou. Apakah nanti malam kita bisa bertemu?" tanyanya kepada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ararara~ tentu saja Sei-chan. Ada apa? Tumben sekali." Balas seseorang itu dengan nada ramah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan," balasnya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya. Baiklah datanglah kapan saja kau bisa, Sei-chan"

"Tapi, bisakah kau membuat Kuroko tidak kembali kerumah dengan cepat?"

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Tetsu-chan?"

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tahu akan hal ini. Karena akan menambah rumit keadaan nantinya."

"_Sou ka_. Baiklah akan aku usahakan."

Apa yang dikatakan Akashi memang benar-benar dia lakukan. Dia seolah membuat dinding tak terlihat antara dirinya dengan Kuroko, entah itu di kelas maupun pada saat latihan. Seolah tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang saling merasakan keberadaan hawa satu sama lainnya walaupun jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

"_Ne_ Aominecchi, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Kise kepada Aomine yang duduk tidak jauh disebelahnya yang sedang meminum air dari botol mineral.

"Aneh? Apanya?" tanya Aomine yang tidak mengerti perkataan Kise.

"Itu loh. Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi. Seharian mereka seperti tidak berhubungan satu dengan lainnya." kata Kise.

"Oh? Bukannya Tetsu memang seperti itu?" kata Aomine.

"Bukan begitu. Itu tidak wajar bagi Akashicchi yang memiliki _Emperor Eyes_-ssu. Lagipula biasanya nih, dimana ada Kurokocchi pasti tidak jauh dari situ pasti ada Akashicchi kan?" lanjut Kise dan Aomine hanya mengangkat pundaknya tidak peduli.

_PRIIIIT!_

"Latihan cukup sampai disini," ujar Akashi lantang mengakhiri sesi.

"He? Kok tumben?" tanya Kise tidak sadar telah memancing sang iblis untuk melempar gunting kesayangannya

"Ho? Jadi kau ingin latihanmu bertambah, Ryouta?"

"Ti-tidak! Terimakasih banyak-ssu."

"Momoi! Rangkum semua data yang kau dapat hari ini dan berikan padaku besok pagi. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," perintahnya kepada manajer klub, Momoi Satsuki.

"Eh? Um baiklah," balas Momoi.

_Ting tong..._

"Ah kau datang juga, Sei-chan. Masuklah.." kata seseorang.

"Apa anda sudah melakukan apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Akashi begitu mereka sampai diruang tamu.

"Sudah. Tetsu-chan tidak akan kembali sampai 2 jam mendatang," jawabnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang aku langsung saja. Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya setelah kecelakaan itu?" tanya Akashi.

Yang ditanya terdiam sesaat lalu menjawab. "Ternyata itu yang membuatmu penasaran.. Setelah kejadian itu, Tetsu-chan tidak menujukan eksperesinya seperti anak-anak lainnya. Baik senang, sedih, kecewa, atau apapun yang dia rasakan dia hanya berwajah datar. Aku sebenarnya merasa sangat khawatir akan hal ini, aku takut kalau hati milik Tetsu-chan 'mati' sejak pemakaman ayahnya."

"Begitu? Apa dia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau dia berambisi untuk mencari tahu siapa pembunuh ayahnya. Aku tahu kecelakaan itu bukanlah hal yang sudah direncakan, tetapi tetap saja dia ingin mencarinya. Yang jelas, dia masih mengingat betul plat mobil yang menabrak mobil ayahnya."

"Benarkah? Lalu apakan bibi tahu berapa plat nomor mobil itu?" tanya Akashi kepada seseorang dihadapannya yang ternyata merupakan bibinya Kuroko

"Um.. kalau tidak salah sih-". Bibir sang bibi seolah bergerak dalam irama dilambatkan ketika sang pemuda mengetahui bahwa plat nomor yang disebutkan sama persis dengan plat nomor mobil miliknya.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya tanpa sadar

"Ada apa, Sei-chan?" tanya sang bibi

"Nomor itu.. Nomor plat mobil itu.. sama persis dengan plat nomor mobil milikku!"

Dan sebuah gelas kaca terjatuh, hancur berantakan dari tangan bibi Kuroko.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	3. Chapter 3: The END

**I can't believe It!**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) :

**Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

Pairing :

**Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

Rated :

**T**

_**Chapter 3 : The END **_

"_Tidak mungkin__..__" gumamnya tanpa sadar_

"_Ada apa, Sei-chan?" tanya sang bibi_

"_Nomor itu.. Nomor plat mobil itu.. sama persis dengan plat nomor mobil milikku!"_

_Dan sebuah gelas kaca terjatuh, hancur berantakan dari tangan bibi Kuroko._

.

"Se-Sei-chan tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya sang bibi ragu.

"Apakah menurut bibi aku sedang bercanda?" kata Akashi.

"Um.. Tidak... Tapi bila Tetsu-chan tahu tentang hal ini . . . " kata sang bibi.

"Aku.. Tidak kuat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.." kata sang pemuda bersurai merah sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Sei-chan . . ." kata sang bibi sedih. Tangannya hendak menepuk lembut warna merah elegan di depannya saat suara berderit pintu depan terdengar.

"Tadaima." Kata seseorang yang baru saja memasuki rumah. "Akashi-kun?" lanjutnya begitu melihat sosok yang tak asing di ruang tamunya.

"Tetsuya?" kata Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat manik biru Kuroko memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Aku sengaja berkunjung kesini karena ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu mengenai latihan khususmu," lanjutnya untuk menutupi kecurigaan dari Kuroko.

"Oh baiklah. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di kamarku saja. Aku akan bawa belanjaan ke dapur. Akashi-kun bisa ke kamarku lebih dulu." Kata Kuroko lalu melangkah kedapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Huh?" kata Akashi yang benar-benar tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko barusan.

'Tidak mungkin dia mengijinkanku masuk ke dalam kamarnya sedangkan tadi dia mengacuhkanku sehari penuh. Tapi, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mencari keberanannya! Tapi aku juga harus memikirkan cara agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Tetsuya," pikirnya serius. Di saat seperti inilah harga diri seorang Akashi Seijurou dipertaruhkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bibi, permisi." pamit Akashi lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar Kuroko.

"Bibi, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kuroko setelah selesai meletakkan setiap barang di tempat yang sesuai.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsu-chan. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantu bibi," balas Kuroko dengan senyuman yang tentu saja tak terlihat oleh mata orang biasa.

"Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua. Sekarang, kau kembalilah ke kamarmu dulu dan temani Sei-chan." Kata sang bibi lembut sambil mengelus sayang puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Baik," balas Kuroko lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya, dimana Akashi sudah menunggu.

.

.

Didalam kamar, Akashi mencoba mencari data. Dimulainya dengan meja belajar dimana terdapat banyak sekali tumpukan buku yang cukup tebal. Diantara buku-buku itu, Akashi menemukan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna biru pucat yang sudah sedikit usang dimakan waktu.

"Nampaknya ini sebuah album foto.." ujar Akashi pelan lalu mengambilnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, buku itu memanglah sebuah album yang berisikan penuh dengan foto-foto kenangan Kuroko. Tetapi itu tidak membantunya. Akashi meletakan kembali album tersebut lalu mencoba mencari tahu hal lainnya.

Rak gantung, nihil.

Kolong tempat tidur, nihil.

Lemari baju, tidak mungkin dia sibak karena bagaimanapun dia masih punya etika.

Hampir menyerah, akhirnya Akashi duduk di kasur.

'Sepertinya disini tidak ada kemungkinan untuk menemukan petunjuk. Hmm? Apa itu?' batin Akashi ketika iris heterokromnya menangkap sebuah buku berwarna biru muda yang terletak dibawah bantal. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

'Ini kan . . . Buku harian?' Akashi membolak-balik halaman demi halaman dengan penasaran.

". . .Akashi-kun?" Sebuah suara datar menyapa daun telinga Akashi. Spontan ditutupnya halaman yang terbuka dan sesegera mungkin dia menyelipkan buku harian itu ke bajunya.

Bersembunyi. Sungguh bukan Akashi yang biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?" langkah Kuroko perlahan mendekat.

Akashi cepat memasang tampang ramah. Saat berusaha mengelabuhi sang bayangan, usahanya gagal. Tiga kali.

Sadar Kuroko sedang serius, Akashi menyerah dan mengeluarkan buku harian itu dari balik kaosnya. "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu penasaran dengan sesuatu, Tetsuya."

". . .lalu apa hubungannya dengan buku harianku?"

Tenang. Kuroko berusaha untuk tenang. Dia tahu, meski dalam keadaan normal tidak mungkin seseorang dengan mudah membaca mimiknya, sang _emperor _ tentu bukan salah satunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelidiki kenapa kau terlihat murung."

Sunyi.

"Lalu?"

Iris biru menatap cemas.

"Aku menemukan ini. . ." Akashi menunjukkan halaman dengan foto ayah Kuroko sebelum kecelakaan. Tanggal buku harian di sana menunjukkan tepat sehari setelah kejadian.

"-!" Kuroko hanya tertegun. Apa yang dia khawatirkan terjadi.

_[Mobil berplot XXXXX itu harus kucari! Dia adalah pembunuh! Aku harus membalas dendam kematian ayah!] _

Tulisan penuh dendam buatan Kuroko beberapa tahun lalu terpampang jelas di hadapan sang empunya.

"Ternyata benar. . ." Akashi menghela napas panjang melihat wajah Kuroko memucat.

". . ." Kuroko hanya mampu menundukkan kepala.

"Tetsuya, aku minta maaf. Bukan maksudku menjadi pembunuh. Dan.. bukan aku yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Kecelakaan itu tidaklah direncanakan sama sekali olehku maupun anggota keluargaku."

". . . Tolong kembalikan."

"Eh?"

"Tolong kembalikan buku itu, Akashi-kun." Surai _baby blue_ menutupi muka Kuroko yang tertunduk.

"Tidak. . ." Sang _emp__e__ror_ menolak. ". .sebelum kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan darimu, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya ingin buku itu kembali ke tanganku."

Akashi menggeram kesal dengan sikap sang bayangan. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kuroko. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat atau semua akan bertambah rumit dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah. . .

Dia akan kehilangan orang paling spesial di hatinya.

"Tetsuya, kumohon_. . ." _

Iris sang bayangan yang biasanya tenang dan datar langsung membelalak. Ini sungguh suatu masalah besar, mengingat sang kapten _memohon _padanya. Lagi-lagi, dia bertarung dengan hatinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang.

"Keluarlah Akashi-kun. Kalau kau ingin membawa buku itu, bawa sajalah. Aku sudah tidak peduli," ucap Kuroko yang telihat sangat kalut.

"TETSUYA!"

_BRAKK!_

"-!"

Kini kedua lengan sang kapten berada di kedua sisi kepala Kuroko. Benik mata Akashi tampak lembut, berbeda sekali dengan biasanya. Memperhatikan sang bayangan dengan seksama, Akashi menyiapkan diri sejenak dan memulai argumennya.

"Tetsuya, ijinkan aku untuk memperjelas semuanya sebe—"

PLAK!

sebuah cap tangan merah terbentuk di pipi kiri Akashi.

"PEMBUNUH! K-Kau tak pernah akan mengerti perasaanku!" teriak Kuroko. Histeris.

"Tetsuya!"

Merah dan biru beradu, tanpa sedetik pun keraguan.

"KELUAR!"

Mendengar bentakan dari orang yang disayanginya sontak membuat Akashi bergerak mundur selangkah. Baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar gagal, terlepas dari dirinya yang selalu menjunjung prinsip bahwa dirinya selalu menang dan benar.

"Baiklah. Jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu, Tetsuya."

"-!"

Alih-alih merasa puas, Kuroko justru merasakan sakit. Rasa sakit itu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya dan seakan-akan menghujam hatinya dengan beribu duri.

'_Kenapa? P-padahal aku ingin sang pembunuh enyah dari keluargaku. . .' _ Hantaman perasaan bersalah berderai di dada Kuroko.

"Sekarang aku akan pergi, Tetsuya. Jaga dirimu, oke. . ."

Hanya hening yang tercipta. Kuroko hanya dapat menggenggam erat bajunya sendiri.

'_Kenapa wajahmu terlihat amat sedih? Kenapa? Bukankah kau adalah seorang pembunuh, Akashi-kun?! Dan kenapa aku menangis?'_

Tetes demi tetes airmata jatuh ke karpet kamar sembari Kuroko terisak. Sang _emperor_ tertegun. Suasana hatinya semakin kacau.

Antara ingin pergi dan tidak.

Antara marah dan sedih.

Antara kecewa. . . dan_ cinta._

"Tetsuya."

Sang bayangan mendongak. Belum sempat suaranya terdengar, sebuah kehangatan menyapu bibirnya. Akashi mencium sang bayangan, sambil menahan wajah Kuroko dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"-!"

Kaget, Kuroko hanya terdiam. Kelembutan manik heterokrom terlihat lagi dengan jelas, kali ini seakan hendak menelannya dalam keheningan.

"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Aku tentu tak sanggup untuk menyakitimu. Dengan bentuk apapun," tegas pemuda yang lebih tinggi hanya beberapa senti dari Kuroko itu.

"Akashi-kun. . ."

"Jika keluargaku memang penyebab hilangnya emosimu, aku akan dengan lapang dada menerimanya. Namun, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab."

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan bias kemerahan di sana.

"Kumohon, Tetsuya. Bahkan jika kau ingin aku bunuh diri, aku akan melakukannya. Asal, kau bersamaku–"

"Akashi-kun!"

Mata biru itu kembali basah. Tangan Kuroko tanpa sadar menarik ujung kemeja Akashi.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Maafkan aku. Aku, aku. . ."

". . ."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi tolong jangan berkata kau ingin mati. A-aku tahu aku marah, tapi aku bukan bermaksud untuk mencelakakanmu. ."

Manik heterokrom berkedip.

". .karena itu, aku hanya ingin sendirian."

Lutut Akashi tiba-tiba lemas dan tubuh tegap itu rubuh ke pelukan sang bayangan.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

Senyum terukir di wajah sang kapten, sembari mengelus pipi kiri Kuroko.

"Kau memang tak dapat kutebak. Selamanya."

"Akashi-kun. . ."

"Kalau begitu mari kita buat satu janji," seringai Akashi.

**Next day, school gym after school**

"Aominecchi, apa kau nggak berpikir Kuroko sedikit berbeda hari ini—ssu?" Surai keemasan bergoyang pelan saat Kise menyandarkan diri ke lengan kekasihnya manja.

"Kau sudah bilang dua kali dari kemarin, tahu," ucap Aomine sambil mendorong kepala Kise menjauh. "Memang ada apa sih dengan Tetsu?"

"Kalau kemarin, dia jadi murung. Tapi hari ini. . ."

"Hng?"

Kise melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangguk-angguk. "Rasanya sebentar lagi kita harus minta traktir Akashicchi~ Tapi aku nggak berani sih," gurau sang model sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, bodoh? Kau minta mati muda, hah?"

"Ekspresi Kurokocchi terlihat senang sekali—ssu. Kayaknya masalah apapun diantara Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi sudah selesai. Dan lagi—" Kise membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pemuda berkulit gelap di sampingnya itu.

"KAU-!"

Demi apapun, tidak mungkin ada yang pernah menyaksikan wajah Aomine sepanik sekarang.

"Hoi Kise! Apa ucapanmu itu dapat dipercaya-nodayo?" Tangan kekar tertutup perban putih panjang nampak sibuk meremas-remas _strap_ kodok.

Semua—bukan—empat anggota Kiseki dan Momoi berkumpul di ruang ganti dengan ekspresi gusar, kecuali Kise yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Kalau itu Akashi, aku tenang. Segalak apapun dia, tentu Kurokocchi akan aman."

"Tapi berarti Tetsu-kun—eh, Dai-chan?" Momoi yang paling panik mendapat tepukan lembut Aomine di pundaknya.

"Sudahlah. Kau menyerah saja. Ingat, kau berhadapan dengan sang _emperor_."

"Tapi~~!" kilah Momoi kecewa. Airmatanya sudah hendak menetes dari awal pembicaraan bersama Akashi.

"Aku sih percaya pada Akachin," sahut Murasakibara lumayan tenang sembari mengunyah camilannya.

"Mari kita ikuti mereka—WHUA! Akashicchi?!"

Tiba-tiba gunting merah sudah menancap di majalah dinding klub di samping Kise. Sosok Akashi muncul bersama Kuroko yang malu-malu di belakangnya.

"Rencanamu itu konyol, Ryouta. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya."

**18.30 PM, Akashi's car**

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang duduk di depan Akashi, sedikit gusar.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Jika kau tidak suka, aku bisa membuat perhitungan lain, kok."

"A-ah, terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa," tolak Kuroko pelan.

"Baguslah."

Senyum Akashi terukir manis. Hanya untuk Kuroko.

'_Ya, Tetsuya. Tenang saja. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja,' _batin Akashi tenang. Karena dia sudah berjanji. Janji yang akan tercatat dengan baik di benak kedua sejoli itu.

_[Hati dan ragaku hanya untukmu. _

_Biarkanku menebus kesalahan dengan hidup untukmu._

_Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu, selamanya.]_

—_**THE END—**_

_OMAKE_

**18.00 P.M, neighborhood street**

"Tak kusangka semuanya jadi seperti ini-nodayo," Midorima memecah keheningan di antara para anggota Kiseki dan Momoi yang berjalan pulang. Tentu saja minus Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ya, mengejutkan," timpal pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu.

Hening lagi.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja mereka. Yang penting kita tahu sekarang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, meski sempat kacau," tukas Momoi pelan.

"Padahal kau tadi kan hampir mena—UKH!" ucapan Aomine terputus begitu merasakan sakit di perutnya yang diberikan oleh Momoi dengan tinju tangannya.

"Sudahlah!" amuk gadis bermanik _pink_ itu. "Sekarang kita pesta!"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Muka Kise memucat. Istilah pesta dalam kamus Momoi tentu bermakna mereka tak akan tidur cepat malam ini.

"Perayaan putus cintaku! Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak, semua harus membayar apa yang kupesan!"

"KABUR!" Kise dan semuanya sontak berlari pulang sebelum mimpi buruk mengejar mereka.

"HOI~! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DISINI!"

Dan malam yang panjang akan terus berlanjut.


End file.
